


In a father's eyes

by OhDearLoki



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Family, Fatherhood, Love, True Love, becoming a father, not feeling capable, pregnancy announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhDearLoki/pseuds/OhDearLoki
Summary: You have great news to tell to Loki, but you’re not sure how he will react.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 84





	In a father's eyes

Sunlight was filtering through the curtains. A light breeze entered the room as you were walking barefoot on the cold marble of your bedroom. You were pacing, going forward and back constantly, hands resting on your stomach. You learn the news the day before and since then, you couldn’t find peace. You were the happiest, but despite your joy, you couldn’t help but feel nervous. How were you going to tell him? 

You jumped when you heard the door open abruptly. Loki walked in, dressed in his cavalry outfit. He left early this morning to ride a horse with his brother. Thor went to search him on earth after the events of New York. You had heard of his return and waited for it with impatience because you always had feelings for Loki. After his trial and purging his sentence, things got back to normal and Loki asked you to marry him. 

Despite your nervosity, you couldn’t help the smile on your face when you saw him walking in, happy as he’s never been. It’s years since you’ve seen him like this. 

“Hello love.” He greeted you, kissing you tenderly on your temple. “I didn’t think you would be awake. You were sleeping soundly when I left.”

“I couldn’t sleep anymore.”

Loki went in the bathroom next to your room to get into some comfy clothes and to refresh a bit. When he came back, he noticed your position, in front of the balcony, eyes plunged in the horizon, hands on your stomach and your light frown. He knew something was off. 

“Are you alright?” 

You didn’t answer right away, so Loki walked to be next to you, passing an arm around your waist. You turned towards him, assembling all your nerve you could to tell him the news. 

“I have something to tell you.”

You turned completely towards him, facing him, and took his hands in yours. You noticed that he had sensed it was a serious matter because he let you time to continue without urging you. 

“You’re going to be a father.”

He frowned, surprised, perplexed… He didn’t seem to comprehend what you just told him. Then, slowly, his hands let go of yours and he walked back a few steps. Your heart was hammering in your chest, you were afraid. You knew his reaction wouldn’t be the one you were hoping for; Loki never mention having kids and you knew his past prevented him to turn towards this kind of future. But now, you were afraid that he couldn’t accept it, that he’ll abandon you, that he’ll run away. 

He turned his back to you, ran a hand in his long dark hair. He still hadn’t said a thing. Finally, he felt the need to sit down on the bed, feeling his knees trembling a bit. Not bearing this silence, you walked to him, kneeled in front of him and took his hands in yours. 

“Loki? Are you alright? Say something, please…”

Slowly, he raised his head to look at you and your heart broke when you saw his tears. A single one slid down his cheek, but you could see others glimmering in his eyes. 

“I-I don’t know.” He answered your previous question. 

He squeezed your hands as if he needed to hang onto something. 

“You’re carrying our child?” He asked. 

You nodded, tears glistening in your own eyes now. 

“It’s the most beautiful gift you could make me, and I’m going to spoil everything, darkening it like the poison that runs in my veins.”

A smile slid on your lips at the start of his sentence because now, you knew he was happy. But he was afraid. Terrified to not be up to it. 

“Don’t say that, my love.” You murmured, heartbreakingly, resting a hand on his cheek.

“It’s only the truth.” He retorted, leaning his face into your warm hand. “I’m not made to be a father. I am a monster. I did so much wrong. Our child will be judge because of my actions.” 

“Loki, dear, you forget all the good you made too. You saved Thor and his lover from Malekith; you honoured your mother and you’re ruling Asgard beside your Father. Asgard is sage because of you. People are grateful.” 

Loki looked away, sighing, not believing a single word. 

“I am a monster. Giant Frost’s blood runs in my veins. I’m not made to be a father. I can’t.” 

You took a hold of his chin and forced him to look at you. 

“If you love that child as you love me, then you’ll be the best father of this realm.”

He rolled his eyes, sighing, not believing you. You hold his chin a little tighter, forcing him to pay attention to you, showing him that you were more than serious. 

“Imagine what it would be like to form a family together. I imagined you as the father of my child so many times that I know you’ll be perfect. You’re the god of mischief, you’ll know how to play with our child like no other. But you’re also loyal and no matter how you try to deny it, you love your family. You’ll protect our child with your life if you need to. You’ll make sure it’ll be secure and as you’re a great strategist and an excellent warrior, you’ll teach it how to defend itself. You’re smart and you’ll be the kind of father that’ll like to share your knowledge with your child… You see? You’ll be perfect.”

Loki couldn’t hold back his tears when he realized that you were maybe right. The picture you showed him made him really want it to happen. He was already imagining himself with his little girl or little boy in his arms, protecting him from the cruel world and watching after his education. He wanted to share a strong link with his child, just like he would have like to do with his own father. 

“I love you,” He said, kissing you tenderly. “We’ll make a great family.”

“I love you too.” 


End file.
